The present invention relates to processes and intermediates for the preparation of 1,4-diazabicyclo[3.2.2]nonane.
The latter compound, which is disclosed in Zhurnal Obshchei Khimii, 33 (7), 2167-2172 (1963), is useful in preparing the antibacterial compound 7-(1,4-diazabicyclo[3.2.2]non-4-yl)-1-ethyl-6-fluoro-1,4-dihydro-4-oxo-3-q uinolinecarboxylic acid methane sulfonate salt. Said antibacterial compound is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,775,668. Other quinolinecarboxylic acids that may be similarly reacted with 1,4-diazabicyclo[3.2.2]nonane to prepare antibacterial compounds are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,571,396.